A new cultivar of peach tree called ‘Souvenirs’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of Ark. 708 (non-patented) (female parent)×‘Winblo’ (non-patented) (male parent) made in 2001. The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the late winter 2001/early spring of 2002 and planted in a field near Clarksville, Ark. The seedlings fruited during the summer of 2004 and one seedling, designated Ark. 763, was selected for its very firm fruit with slow-melting yellow flesh, early-mid season ripening, medium size, attractive appearance, high red skin color, excellent fruit quality, good flavor, and resistance to bacterial spot disease.